


The Light in your eyes

by Snappyturtle6921



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuck larry, Larry is a dick, M/M, My First Fanfic, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappyturtle6921/pseuds/Snappyturtle6921
Summary: Connor and evan being soft and lots of fluffMy first fanfic so let me know what you think!Thank you so much to everyone who gave a kudos to my work it meant a lot💛





	The Light in your eyes

It was a cold and rainy Sunday afternoon when Evan heard the doorbell. After a brief moment of panic, Evan opened his front door, nervously looking out. To his surprise, Connor was standing on the porch soaked. 

"C-Connor?! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ev. Just another fight with Larry. Can I come in?" 

"O-oh yeah, s-sure”

Evan quickly ushered him inside and went upstairs to find some clothes and a towel for Connor. Since Connor slept over frequently, he had some clothes in one of Evan's drawers. Evan came back down and handed Connor the towel.

"Your clothes are in my room. You can change in the bathroom."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Evan blushed. "I l-love you too. Now go get changed b-before you catch a cold."

Connor chuckled at his boyfriend's flushed face and went upstairs to change. Once he had finished changing, he walked downstairs, only to pause at the bottom. Evan had set up fairy lights around the living room and stocked the couch with soft-looking blankets. Even the TV was ready with a movie inside the DVD player. The room also had a slight cocoa scent to it. Connor soon found out why, when Evan walked in with two mugs of hot chocolate. Evan was unaware of Connor’s presence, so when he turned around and saw him, he jumped.

Connor chuckled. “Did I scare you?”

“J-just a bit.”

“Sorry. I didn't mean too.”

"It's a-alright, um do y-you like it?” 

"Ev, babe this is amazing. How did you set this up so fast?”

"Magic,” Evan stated simply while smiling. 

Connor crossed the room in two quick steps and stood right in front of Evan. He tilted his head up and leaned down to kiss him gently. Evan returned it eagerly, standing on his tippy toes to meet Connor. When they pulled apart, Evan looked at Connor with the softest smile he'd ever seen. Resisting the urge to kiss Evan again, he led them to the couch to cuddle instead. They arranged themselves comfortably. Connor in between Evan’s legs, head on his stomach. Evan pulled a blanket around them before starting the movie. He ran his fingers through Connor's hair the way he knew the other liked. Connor looked up at Evan with a smile and a look of pure love and adoration in his eyes.

"I love you so much Ev. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

"I love to Connor. So much. I promise I'll never leave you. Okay?”

"Okay,” he responded simply, too caught up in the way he was feeling to respond any other way.

With the fairy lights twinkling gently in Evan’s eyes, Connor knew that he would do anything for the boy he loved so much. He knew he would give him the world simply because he loved him, and that was reason enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fanfic ever so please let me know if you have any feedback. I'm still in shock that I actually posted this and that people actually read it so thank you! Any way thanks for reading!


End file.
